Metroline route 84
History At 3 May 1950: St Albans Garage to Arnos Grove via London Colney, South Mimms, St Albans Road, Barnet, Whetstone and Oakleigh Road; and extended during Mon-Sat peak hours and Sundays to Walthamstow (Crooked Billet) via Palmers Green and Edmonton 23 August 1969: Withdrawn between Barnet Hill and Walthamstow, and instead diverted to New Barnet Station 27 September 1980: Extended on Monday-Saturday from New Barnet to Arnos Grove via Church Hill Road, Osidge and Hampden Lane, replacing route 261 24 April 1982: Withdrawn between New Barnet and Arnos Grove. Revised to run under a London Service Agreement, thus route no longer part of the London Transport network, but still offering fares at LT levels 21 June 1986: Rerouted between South Mimms and Barnet via Potters Bar and Hadley Highstone, except for one peak hour journey in each direction 2 September 1989: School journeys from St Albans to New Greens Estate 28 October 1989: Revised in St Albans to terminate at City Station 3 October 1998: Revised in St Albans to terminate at St Peter's Street 4 April 2002: The journeys via St Albans Road revised to run on schooldays only 27 September 2014: Part of service diverted via St Albans City Station and renumbered 84A Operators Route 84 has been operated by the following companies: *London Transport: before May 1950-23 April 1982 *London Country: 24 April 1982-20 June 1986 *London Buses: 21 June 1986-31 March 1989 *London Northern/Metroline: 1 April 1989-present Garages Route 84 has been operated from the following garages: *Palmers Green (AD): before May 1950-22 August 1969 *Potters Bar (PB): before May 1950-23 April 1982; 21 June 1986-present *St Albans (SA): 24 April 1982-20 June 1986 Timetable information Earlier journeys may run on route 84A, see timetable (link below) First bus from New Barnet: 0723 (0840 Saturdays, 0955 Sundays) First bus from Potters Bar to St Albans: 0605 (0619 Saturdays, 1011 Sundays) First bus from St Albans: 0650 (0805 Saturdays, 1103 Sundays) First bus from South Mimms to New Barnet: 0557 (0801 Sundays) Last bus from New Barnet to St Albans: 1753 (1805 Saturdays, 1650 Sundays) Last bus from New Barnet to Potters Bar: 2000 (1905 Saturdays, 2330 Sundays) Last bus from New Barnet to South Mimms: 2330 (1845 Saturdays, 2330 Sundays) Last bus from St Albans to New Barnet: 1930 (1752 Saturdays, 1702 Sundays) Last bus from St Albans to Potters Bar: 1930 (1910 Saturdays, 1802 Sundays) Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery Timetable graveyard Category:London Transport Category:London Country Category:London Buses Category:London Northern Category:MTL London Category:Metroline Category:Palmers Green (AD) Category:Potters Bar (PB) Category:St Albans (SA) Category:Buses serving New Barnet Category:Buses serving Barnet Category:Buses serving Hadley Highstone Category:Buses serving Potters Bar Category:Buses serving South Mimms Category:Buses serving London Colney Category:Buses serving St Albans Category:Buses formerly serving Whetstone Category:Buses formerly serving Arnos Grove Category:Buses formerly serving Palmers Green Category:Buses formerly serving Edmonton Category:Buses formerly serving South Chingford Category:Buses formerly serving Walthamstow Category:Buses formerly serving Osidge Category:Buses serving London Borough of Barnet Category:Non-TfL routes Category:Routes started in 1934